Revealed
by Kiki1770
Summary: Set in Eclipse- Max was abandoned by the flock, she and Jeb turn into Charlie and Bella Swan and move to Forks. Now three years later, being hunted by a vampire army, pressured for marriage and choosing between wolves and vampires, Max's secrets come out when a certian someone shows up from her past. Who will she choose now? Edward/Max/Fang. Discontinued.
1. Flying

**I'm afraid there isn't much dialogue in the beginning of this chapter.**

**Quote of the Week:**_**Look for humor is every part of Life…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride, or any of the Characters**_

_**Claimer: I own the Plot.**_

_**Summary: set in eclipse- Edward won't let Max/Bella watch the vamps and the wolfs train for the war, so she decides to fly over there, what happens when a certain someone from her past shows up? Will her secret be revealed?**_

Max/Bella POV

Okay, so the graduation party hadn't been so terrible. It was a N-I-G-H-T-M-A-R-E! The party didn't end until like two A.M., and then there was the whole werewolf's risking their lives in a vampire war. I begged Edward to let me come and watch their training but of course he had to get all protective and pull an 'It's not safe for you there Bella, we have no idea how stable the Wolves are'. But what Edward doesn't know is that I can protect myself, because I am Maximum Ride, but they don't know that, no one does. I've always wondered if they could smell the two percent bird in me, but so far I haven't heard anything out of the ordinary.

I was sitting in my room, trying to read my battered copy Wuthering Heights, but I just can't seem to keep my mind on it! The werewolf's were risking their lives for me, I know I can't convince them to back out of the war but maybe I could stop them from fighting each other? I could just fly over there and watch from above; as long as they don't look up at me I should be fine. I could already feel myself itching to fly again; it had been a long time.

I threw the book down and pulled a sweater over my tank top, shoved my feet into a ratty pair of old beaten up sneakers. Then I started the transformation.

I felt my bones stretching and my skin extending over it, and I could feel my wings coming out of my back, my eyes sight grew sharper and my arms and legs were covered in raw muscle. The first few transformations had been painful but I'm used to it now. I grabbed a pocket knife and cut slits in my sweater. Then I walked over to the window, opened it and jumped out. I was only on the second floor so the ground came up to me a lot faster than I expected. I snapped my wings open and let the wind catch me. My nose just barely skimmed the grass.

After I left the flock, I went to Jeb/Charlie, having nowhere else. Jeb (let's just call him that from now on) shipped me off to Forks and he created a new identity for the both of us. Unlike Jeb I wasn't good at controlling my thoughts so I had my mind blocks up full time. Jeb had always been careful around Edward so our secret is safe for now. Yes, Jeb knows about vampires and werewolves. The only reason he didn't completely banish Edward from entering our house was so he could 'observe them in their natural habitat.' Whatever, I never shared his scientific interest in inhumane creatures. Jeb, thinks the Pack are the offspring's of a female Eraser that escaped the Lab years ago, personally I'd rather believe the Quileute's legends. Going on…yeah I trust Jeb, but that also doesn't mean I'm an idiot to forget the past. Maximum Ride _never_forgets. If you think I'm going to give you a long detailed flashback about what happened between me and the flock, then you'll just have to live without one….

Nah, I'm kidding, I'm not that mean…. But long story short, the flock refused to listen to me, they all wanted to settle down and be normal. I would have loved that too, but the world still needed saving. I tried reasoning with them but they argued back. I finally snapped and told them we're not going to settle down until I say so. The next morning I woke up with a letter next to my bed, explaining they hate me and didn't need me anymore. I did the only thing I could think of, run to Jeb.

There now you know what happened. I let go of my 'saving the world' mission a long time ago. This was my first time flying in three years and it felt so damn good to stretch my wings again. I kept my memories of the flock buried, this was the first time I thought of them. And I hated it! I'm no longer Max, now just pathetic old Bella. I hate acting weak, but it's necessary. My transformation to Bella turned me into the exact opposite of what I was, so I went from strong and indestructible to weak and an easy prey.

I don't know how but I managed to find the clearing, it was the same one as our disastrous baseball game. Being here brought back so much Déjà-Vu, It felt strange to be here, as if this gathering wouldn't be complete unless James, Victoria and Laurent were here. But James and Laurent were never coming back. That pattern wouldn't be repeated.

I looked down in the field. The Cullen's were all standing in a semi-circle opening toward the North end of the field, I followed their gazes. It was the werewolves. I forgot how tall they were, like horses only thick with muscle and fur and teeth like knifes, impossible to over look. I strained my eyes through the night sky to get a better look at them; I didn't dare fly any lower. I tried to distinguish them from one and another, when I realized that the pack had nearly doubled in size, there were now ten wolves in the pack.

"Fascinating," I heard Edward murmur to Jasper quietly. I had to strain myself to hear it; my ears were more sensitive than the vampires or the werewolves. I watched as Carlisle walked slowly forward, reassuring that he meant no harm.

"Welcome," He greeted the wolves, nearly invisible in the shadows of the trees. My wings would make too much noise here so I decided to hover above them.

"Thank you," Edward translated in a deep gruff voice. I realized that these were Sam's words; I identified him as the tallest, darkest wolf in the midst, his midnight black fur coat nearly blended in with the night sky. Edward started speaking in that same detached voice, speaking Sam's words.

"We will watch and listen but no more that. It is the most we can ask of our self control,"

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered. "My son Jasper has experience in this area. He will teach us how to fight, how they will be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style,"

"They are different from you?" Edward asked in Sam's voice. Carlisle nodded.

"They are all very new, months old to this life, they will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength," I absorbed his word like a sponge. I compared this to my fight with Omega once upon a time. He didn't have any strategies, just his strength. He wasn't smart enough to think for his self, that's why I had been able to kill-defeat him.

"Tonight, their numbers stand at twenty, ten for us and ten for you. It shouldn't be difficult; the numbers may go down, the new ones fight amongst themselves."

A rumble passed down the shadowy line of wolves. It was a low growling mutter that somehow sounded enthusiastic. Wimps, getting happy over the idea of fighting newborn's. Try fighting a hundred Erasers, now that's exciting! My wings were getting soar form flapping in one place, but I held steady. I couldn't lose my concentration now.

"We are willing to take more than our share if necessary," Edward translated.

Carlisle smiled. "We'll see how it plays out."

"Do you know when and how they will arrive?" Sam asks.

"They'll come across the mountains in four days-" Damn, they're so slow! If you want to kill me just do it already. I seriously doubt that me, Isabella Marie Maximum Ride Swan is worth Victoria's Master plan for revenge. "In the late morning as they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path," Carlisle finished. Blah blah blah, just get on to the fighting- is what my Max half thinks.

I can't believe the werewolves are risking their lives for me, they could seriously get hurt or something-is what Bella half grumbles. There is no doubt about it that I have a split personality. Either that or I am a hell of a good actress.

Jasper walked into the middle of the field closer to the werewolves, but he seemed distracted. In fact everyone did, their heads were all turned in the same direction. I followed there gazes, and I saw some rustling in the woods, something was there. That something was huge and very fast. I hear an ear piercing howl of pain. My eyes snap over to the werewolves, they looked baffled. Obviously it didn't come from them! The Cullen's didn't seem to know what's going on either. Sam gave his pack a quick growl and that seemed to shut them up, the Cullen's walked toward the rustling bushes.

_Max…_

_**Voice this is not a good time!**_

_Max that creature is Ari!_

_**WHAT?**_

_You have to save him before the pack or Cullen's take him out!_

Ari stepped out of the darkness…


	2. Siblings

**This story takes place during Eclipse and the Flock broke up after book three, pretend Ari never died but he went his own way.**

**Btw, no more Bella, she is going to be purely Max from now to the end of the story.**

**Thank you guys so much for all your lovely review! I got 8 which was a lot more then what I had been expecting.**

Ari stepped out of the darkness . . .

At this point about a hundred different thoughts were going through my head.

Save him and give up my secret?

Or

Let him be, and live with the guilt of never really knowing my one and only true blood brother?

Of course I choose option one! I love my brother! But is it really worth giving up my secret? I looked at Ari. He was morphed into his wolf form; scratched up, bruised and bleeding. The way he normally looks like after a fight with me or the flock. I thought all Erasers were exterminated, though. Obviously, I had been severely misinformed and very,_very_wrong.

Ari paced back and forth in his small area of place. He growled at them menacingly. I watched the Cullen's and the pack's eyes widen as they were taken by surprise.

"Is he one of yours?" Sam shook his head. "Maybe he's friendly?" Carlisle suggested. As if on cue, Ari let out a threatening growl, and made a face that can only be described as a vicious smile.

Damn it Ari, you're really asking for a death wish buddy.

"Or not," Emmett said with a smile of his own. I saw Jasper grinning at him too. Ari let out a growl that sounded like a challenge. The pack got to their feet and stood alongside the Cullen's. They slowly walked toward Ari. It was all very dramatic.

_MAX!_

_**I can't! I'm not stronger then the vampires!**_

_Yes you are Max . . ._

Well looks like my fate is already decided. I circled around back so I was facing the same direction Ari was, toward the Cullen's and the pack. Jasper and Emmett were the first to charge, growling and hissing ferociously. Suddenly I was infuriated, seeing them attack my baby brother. Rage supplied my veins with adrenaline. I tucked my wings in and I dove down, landing behind the trees. Emmett and Jasper had their hands around his neck. Sam was clawing at Ari's already bleeding face.

I let out an infuriated screech.

Edward POV:

I watched my brothers and Sam take this wolf down.

Rosalie was thinking about how the wind is affecting her hair.

Alice was watching out for Jasper.

Jasper and Emmett were thinking; '_Finally a wolf we can kill!'_

Carlisle and Esme were watching the creature in dismay

The pack was wondering who and what this creature was.

I would help my arrogant brothers in the fight, but having my skill I have the upper hand in a hand to hand combat. They would let their egos and pride get in the way.

Then it all happened in slow motion. First there was a loud angry screech coming from the woods. All of our heads swivel in that direction, including Emmett, Jasper, Sam and the unwelcome visitor. We see a girl charging out, running at full speed. She was almost as fast as one of us. Her face was twisted with rage. She looked familiar . . .

She jumped toward Jasper, who was the nearest to her, and she kicked him of the creature; sending Jasper flying backwards and crashing into Carlisle and Esme.

She grabs Emmett by the shoulder and tears him off the creature, throwing him back at me and Alice.

"Bella . . ." Emmett murmured. "That was Bella."

Alice and I exchange glances, and all of us, who had inhumanly good hearing, snapped our head up to look at the girl.

It was Bella, and she was beyond enraged. She grabbed Sam by the front paws and swung him around so that he crashed into his pack, like a bowling ball hitting the pins.

Bella let out a furious snarl, and stared at us with a deadly glare.

"Bella?" I asked her quietly. Her eyes snapped in my direction, red with a haze of anger. That's impossible. She shouldn't be able to hear me. She breathed heavily and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. We all stared at her dumbfounded.

Then she did something that surprised us all. She smiled.

"We'll, looks like I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

And then all hell broke loose.

**( I was going to end it here, but I plan to finish this story within 20 chapters, therefore I have to make them longer, so enjoy!)**

**Max/Bella POV:**

Damn it, well what's done is done. My secret has to come out now. They saw my inhumane strengths and ability. Any lie now would just screw things up further. Oh how I wished I could be anywhere but here right now, even at home eating Jeb's cooking. And that's really saying something. I guess cooking doesn't run in the family.

"We'll, looks like I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

Then all hell broke loose. Everyone was screaming and all the wolves were growling in awe.

"Guys calm down," I tried to say, but they kept screaming. My head was starting to throb, just like it usually does before I have another brain attack.

"HEY!" I yelled. "SHUT UP AND GIVE ME A MINUTE TO EXPLAIN!" I put my hands in my head. I saw Edward try to approach me but I glared at him, and he backed away.

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie snapped. "How the hell can you fight like that? I mean you're human! You shouldn't be able to take on two vampires and a wolf the size of a cow!" Sam snorted, offended by the remark. I was about to explain when I realized that Ari was missing.

I whistled a dog call.

"Come here dog breath! Come out, come out wherever you are!" I taunted Ari.

"What's the matter? Does the little birdie not know her manners?" Ari fired back. He stepped out of the woods, hooking on the last of the buttons on his shirt.

My ten year old brother changed so much. He was still the size of a fully grown, burly young man. He had gained a lot of muscle and weight. His hair was a lot scruffier and had a blondish tint to it, and his eyes were a brilliant shade of aqua blue, charged with enthusiasm. I also noted that he had a purple bruise on his cheek, a bleeding forehead and a split lip. We smiled at each other, our little banter already forgotten.

I walk up to him, though I can feel everyone's eyes boring into my back, I deliberately ignore it. We look dead into each other's eyes. His eyes have grown hard and tough to read over the years but I'm his sister, and no one knows him like I do. I can see the hidden message in them.

_I miss you and I love you . . ._

I sent him a message too.

_I love you too kiddo . . ._

He understood, and while we were sending messages to one another the tension in the air had nearly doubled and was hanging like a think forest blanket around us. An itchy, poky, scratchy blanket.

We smile at each other and I run straight into Ari's open arms.

"I missed you," he whispered to me.

"WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHATS HAPPENING!" Rosalie shouted. I looked at the Cullen's and the pack. They all had the same expression in there eyes:

Confusion . . .

And;

Blood lust . . .

**Okay I know this chapter was really short compared to my last super detailed one, but I really just wanted to put this one up.**

**I swear I will update faster because I have an idea in my head that I really want to use.**

**You guys are doing great with the reviews**

**Keep it up and ill have the next one up in a jiffy.**

REVIEW!

~Kiki1607 out…..


	3. Confessions

**Wow, the number of reviews I got was seriously shocking!**

**14 wow…**

**To be honest this is my least favorite of my stories.**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone ever bother to read these things? Whatever, I don't own MR :P **

**Funny comment of the week:" What the hell! Why do they think I'm disabled? Scooter store….." XDXDXD my bro!**

**Sorry guys but Edward is going to be OCC in this chapter.**

_Previously…_

_"WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHATS HAPPENING!" Rosalie shouted. I looked at the Cullen's and the pack. They all had the same expression in their eyes:_

_Confusion . . ._

_And;_

_Blood lust . . ._

Chapter 3

Oh shit, I so did not plan for this!

"Umm…." I began; shot Ari a look that said please help!

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what's going on here anymore then you do!" Ari said childishly, me being even more childish then him; I stuck my tongue out at him. He raised an eye brow at me, I laughed at him.

"Bella, what's going on?" Carlisle asked me, "You just fought two vampires and wolf!"

"About that….."

"Who's Bella?" Ari interrupted. They all shot hate full glances at him. I looked around, looking for escape routes. My chances or escaping were fair enough, but I wasn't leaving Ari behind.

"Max, What's going on? I think we all deserve an explanation!" Ari said sternly. Curse you Ari! I felt his arms grab me.

"Hey put me down!" I yelled at him,

"I don't think so, you're not running away!" Ari said sarcastically.

"Put her down you mongrel, or I'll rip your arms out of there socket!' Edward threatened menacingly, the werewolves growled in agreement, and the vampires hissed. I raised an eyebrow at them, Ari set me down.

"If you so much as touch a hair on his head, I will personally kill you all one by one…and it will be painful!" I shot my darkest death glare.

"Oh so your picking him over us!" Alice yelled out.

"He's my brother! Family always comes first!" I snapped back at her. Everyone gasped.

"Bella, I thought you were an only child," Edward said.

"Who the Fuck is Bella?" Ari yelled.

"I am, bone brain!" I whispered hastily. Realization dawned on him, and then he looked out the Cullen's and the Pack.

"Her name is Maximum Ride, get it right," He snapped at them!

"Would you care to explain this...Maximum," Rosalie spat at me. Damn, I thought we were over this.

"It's Max, just Max! I don't know how to explain to where to start or how to begin," I yelled at her. I sighed and closed my eyes.

**Why don't you show them?**

_**What? What do you mean Voice?**_

**Close your eyes and think of your past, everything that you think, they will see.**

_**Er…okay.**_

"I don't know how to tell you guys, so I'm just going to show you, okay?" Everyone nodded at me. I saw that the werewolves were still glaring at Ari, as were the Cullen's…well mostly at me. I scowled at them. If they were going to be petty like that than fine, be that way! I wrapped my arm around Ari's waist and he put his hands on my shoulder. I saw everyone's faces twist with rage. Geez, he's my little brother!

I closed my eyes and tried to remember everything that happened to me, and I sent them the images: being in dog cages, making sure the flock didn't get to bad, Iggy going blind, getting experimented on over and over again, the pain, the suffering, then escaping with Jeb, living together, taking care of Angel as a baby, discovering her psychic abilities, playing around with Fang, Iggy and Gazzy always blowing stuff up, Nudges being a motor mouth, learning how to fly, learning how to kick ass, Jeb disappearing, me taking care of the Flock, Fang my second in command, Angel getting kidnapped, me running into the Martinez's, Chocolate chip cookies, meeting Ari, finding out Jeb was alive after all, hating Jeb, saving Angel, going to New York to search for our parents, Brain attacks, Fang comforting me, Angel's mind control, finding the institute of higher living, getting my first real hair cut, fighting on the beach, My first kiss with Fang (which I lingered on longer then I really should have) Fang getting hurt, fighting Ari again, accidently killing him, Fang getting scratched up, taking him to the hospital, living with Anne, my first real date with Sam, Iggy leaving us, getting betrayed by Anne, **(crap, I'm so sorry guys but I can't remember what happened after this part so I'm just going to skip a few scenes) **Fang and I's kiss in the cave, the one that never seemed to end, getting captured by the school, pretending that Angel betrayed us, escaping the school with Ari, the Flock splitting up because of Ari, going to Germany, getting captured, finding out who my real mom is, my big fight with Omega, Ari getting taken away by Jeb after our fight, the flock getting back together, the Flock ditching me, running away to Forks. **(A/N like I said, Ari doest die at the end of my version).**

I snapped my eyes open; I saw all of them with their jaws dropped open.

"There now you know what happened," I said close to tears, I had just relived some of the best and worst moments in my life. I fought the tears back, they may have seen Bella cry, but Maximum ride doesn't cry. Now they knew everything, my other life with the Flock as my brothers and sister, Fang, my best friend, and they had seen my fights with Ari. The rivalry between us had faded away years ago.

"How can you forgive him so easily?" Alice asked us. Ari answered for her.

"I may have wanted to kill Max, but that was because I loved her so much, and it hurt me to see her hate me." I smiled guiltily.

"Can we...can we ...see them?" Carlisle asked; I could literally hear his curiosity. How many times have I heard that line before?

I smiled and snapped my wings out. "Pretty aren't they?" I asked them. All the Cullen's subconsciously drifted towards us, the Pack were sitting there staring at my wings. Slowly they edged closer and closer to me.

"If you think for one second that I'm going to let you touch my wings, then rest assured that there is no chance in hell that I'm letting you!" I warned. Big words always add to sarcasm! I saw disappointment on Carlisle's face. I looked over to Edwards face, and I wish I hadn't. I saw shock, betrayal and anger.

"Edward ...I" I started but he cut me off.

"You lied to me," He muttered.

"I never lied, I just kept it a secret." I said sluggishly. Yeah like that's any better.

"We gave you our secrets be-Max, You know about vampires and werewolves!" He pointed out.

"Yes, but …." I got cut off again.

"Do you think your secret is more important?" Rosalie spat at me. Rage, burned through me, calm down Max! Jasper's eyes shot to me, I put up my barrier so he couldn't change the way I felt.

"No…I was scared…that …you wouldn't like me….the same way…if you found out that I wasn't human." Everyone's face softened, Jasper and Emmet started chuckling. I shot them a glare. "What's so funny?"

"Bel-Max, You loved Edward before and after you knew he was a Vampire, you were best Friends with the Jake even though he's a mutt." Jasper told me, I threw a smile at Jacob. I looked at Edwards face, I still saw betrayal there.

"Edward…I'm sorry,"

"No you're not, you love him Bella, sorry Max. You love him in a way that you don't love me!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled not knowing what else to say.

"Is this why you wouldn't agree to marry me?" A growl came from a certain russet brown wolf.

"Look I'm sorry okay! I love Fang, what happened between us wasn't over for me; I thought that I would spend the rest of my life with him! I didn't know that I would fall for a vampire, I didn't expect to befriend a pack of werewolves it just happened!" I explained.

"When were you planning on telling us?" He said back angrily.  
"I didn't think I'd have to, if you changed me into a vampire my body would have been frozen as a human, not as an Avian-hybrid!" I sighed, "As selfish as it sounds I'm trying to protect you from my past, the worst the Vulturi could do to you is kill you, but Itex can make your life living hell! You saw what they did to me and my flock, the fact that any of us are still sane is amazing,"

"I still think you're crazy," Ari mumbled, I chuckled and elbowed him. I heard him mutter an 'Ow' under his breath. Whoops I forgot how strong I was. I looked at Edward, something in me clicked right then and there.

"Edward, look, I can transform into a human and back. Bella and I, we're like two separate people living in one body but the truth is, this is all me! I'm Maximum Ride, I hate being Bella swan. I was born to survive not to be taken care of. All my life has lead up to this, I can't settle down yet, the world still needs me!"

"So what you saying is that we're done," Edward asked his voice sounded all clogged up.

"No I'm saying that I still have a job to do, maybe in a few years…we could try ...again?" I shrugged, he smiled at me. This is what he wanted to begin with wasn't it? To wait a few more years.

_Clap, clap, clap…._

"Oh bravo, bravo! That was heart touching!" I voice came from behind me. I spun around.

WHAT THE HELL?

**Im sorry I took so long!**

**This chapter is so much longer then I planned so be happy!**

**I want to say Sorry to Fnick, I promised her I would have this up yesterday but I didn't. : (**

**Please forgive me!**

**Anywho who do you want Max to be with Edward or Fang?**

**I'll put up a poll**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Kiki1607 out….**


	4. Pretty Boy

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews.**

**I still have that poll on my profile, so don't forget to vote.**

**For Wit's sake (XD Sorry, but that pun just makes me crack up… for Wit's sake,) I'm going to try to finish the story as quickly as I can. I'm thinking about making it at least 12 to 15 chapters.**

**IMPORTANT: Look people, I know you want the Pack in the story, but I really want to take them out! It's hard to write with so many people. Because I'm trying to put so many characters in, I don't get the chance to express their feelings enough : ( **

**Disclaimer: Me no own twilight or MR (insert sad face)**

**Chapter 4: Pretty boy**

Oh you have got to be kidding me!

Why is it that, all my life, comes crashing down in one climatic moment?

The world must really hate me right now!

Why world why? I tried to save the humans from destroying you, why do you have to hate me now?

The voice belonged to none other than the annoying pretty boy Omega.

But seriously, how does he suddenly just decide to show up now?

What the hell people? THIS ISNT A FREAKING SOAP OPERA!

"What the Hell are you doing here?" I asked him, I crossed my arms, displaying the whole 'Don't give me crap because I will beat your ass for it,' look. The Pack and the Cullen's tensed. They remembered him from my memories.

"Actually I'm here for your brother, but as they say I hit two birds with one stone," He said with a smirk. We both walked toward each other slowly.

"Technically, Ari is an Eraser, with sown in wings," I pointed out. I heard Ari let out an exaggerated 'humph.' I ignored him and rolled my eyes. The Pack were on their feet, letting out low growls. The Cullen's were clenching and unclenching their hands.

"Yeah, well technicalities set aside. We thought you were dead Maximum." He said in a serious tone. His voice wasn't as robotic anymore. It had more of a human like tone to it.

"I thought I killed you too pretty boy," I said cockily.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Bel-Max, what's going on?" I heard Edward ask. I think he's finally starting to accept my name!

"Honestly, I have no idea! But for starts, I want all of you to stay out of this. This is my fight not yours. The wolves are welcome to leave," I noticed the wolves were twitching earlier. Maybe they just wanted out, form this drama.

"B-Max let us take care of it!" I heard Alice say; I could see worry all over her face, along with Edward, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. I could hear the message clearly in her words. _Your weak, were strong, let us take care of it!_ I laughed at her, as if I would turn down a fight.

"If you're done talking to your precious family, let's get this done with." Omega said as he tensed for a fight.

"Ari," I mumbled to him "Make sure the Cullen's don't get near me." Ari nodded and went behind me.

Omega charged at me lighting fast. I dodged his throw and jumped to the side, I hit the ground rolling. I jumped up on to my feet. I remembered his weakness, and went for his face. He tried to throw a punch at me, I grabbed it midway and twisted his hand and punched his arm away. He grunted in pain, I punched him in the nose, causing him to stumble back; I ducked down and caught him by his ankle. I pulled his leg up and swung him around and let him go, sending him crashing into the trees.

"Damn, Edward, your girlfriend is a hell of a fighter. She's got skill!" I think I heard Emmet say, followed by an "Ow" Rosalie must have elbowed him.

"Is that seriously all you got?" I screamed at Omega who was emerging from the trees. He growled angrily.

"Ooo scary!" I taunted him.

"I could used to her Bad-ass side." I'm guessing that was Emmet. Who else would joke at a time like this?

Omega and I circled around each other; he was waiting for my attack and I for his. His fist went for my face; I dodged, and punched his gut. He brought his head down and smashed it against mine. Damn, that's gonna hurt later! Momentarily distracted, he punched me in the gut, sending me flying backwards.

I gagged and spit some blood out. I glanced at Ari; he was fight to hold back the Cullen's.

"If you try to save her now, she'll never forgive you," Ari threatened. I put my mind block down so I could send Edward a thought. _'Your Damn right I won't forgive you,' _I saw shock cross Edwards face; I put my block back up quickly so he couldn't read any more.

I jumped to my feet, and threw myself at Omega. My force took him by surprise, I knocked him down, with myself on top of him, I punched his about three times. He used his hind legs to kick me off of him. Omega and I both got up, and dusted ourselves off.

Next thing I know, Omega starts shaking violently.

"What the Hell?" I said out loud. Omega fell to the ground unconscious. Behind him, revealed a smiling Jeb…..with a taser.

"Jeb, did you just taser pretty boy here?" I asked as an amused smirk played out on my face. I saw the Cullen's tense, and Pack start to back away. There seems to be a lot of that happening today. Thought all my life and secrets magically started unraveling themselves today.

"You know it," He said with a smirk.

"What exactly are you doing here?"

"I noticed you weren't in bed, and I thought I'd check up on you,"

"By check up you mean track down?" I retorted.

"That's one way of looking at it," Don't you just hate a Bad-ass Jeb? Thought that mustache is really ruining the moment.

"Is that the Cullen's and the Pack?" Jeb asked.

"Yeah, don't worry guys, Ch-Jeb knows," I saw the Cullen's look at me in shock. I noticed two humans among the Pack, Sam and Jacob.

"Bella what the hell else are you not telling us?" Jacob said angrily, he looked like he wanted to charge at me, Sam held him back. Oh no, he didn't! No one talks to Maximum Ride like that.

"Now you've done it," Jeb and Ari said at the same time, at any other circumstances that would have been highly amusing, but not right now.

"Look hear dog breath, For starts my name is Max, second of all, don't you dare give me that attitude because I'm not putting up with it tonight. Lastly, I've killed hundreds of other just like you. You don't want to become one of them!" I gave him my best glare. He stammered back is shock.

"I'll give you all some advice right now," Ari started. "Never. Ever. Get on Maximum Ride's bad side." He finished. I smiled at him.

"If we're done here, I want to go home," I told them all.

"Bella, you owe us an explanation, did you or did you not tell Charlie about us?" Carlisle asked me, he was dead serious. I've never seen him this way before.

"No, I knew about you long before Bel- Max did," Jeb answered. "I've been studying both for your kinds for a long time now; why else do you think I haven't kicked Edward out?"

"If you knew about us, why didn't you say anything," Sam asked Jeb.

"Easy, if your secrets out then so is Max's and I lose my job." He replied.

"Well if were done here I have to attend to Ari's wounds!" I said pointedly. I walked over to Ari, he was limping. The Cullen's must have hit him hard while he was trying to keep them back. I threw them a dirty glare.

"Sorry insti-"Alice started. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Like she does when she has a vision. Alice's hands started trembling, and I heard Edward inhale deeply. Jasper put his arms around Alice, and asked her what was wrong. I explained to Ari that she was having a vision. The Pack looked like they wanted to leave.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked her worried. I may have changed to Maximum ride, but I am still capable of showing emotion and caring; even if they did hurt Ari.

"The Army….it doubled….in size!" She trembled.

"HOW?" Same demanded!

"I don't know!" Alice whimpered. "All I saw was 30 new born vampires walking into the clearing!" She whined.

"You said it doubled!" I told her pointedly. Double would mean 40 der!

"Well excuse me for being dramatic," She snapped back to her normal self.

"Now really isn't the time for theatrics Alice," Carlisle told her. I brushed my hand through my hair, I couldn't deal with this not now.

"Look, whatever it is, we can deal with it tomorrow. It's four am and I'm completely wiped out." I said frustrated. They nodded and went their separate ways. I didn't expect them to talk to me, I know their mad at me. I sighed.

_What a mess_

_**Don't worry Max, maybe it's better that they know**_

_Exactly what's so great about them knowing? They all hate me!_

_**Well they have a lot to take in, give them some time**_

_Yeah whatever, I know they're not going to forgive me this time._

The voice didn't respond to that. Same old stupid voice, leaves before the end of a conversation!

_**I heard that!**_

_Good, serves you right!_

I could mentally hear the voice rolling its eyes, if it had any that is.

"Jeb, exactly how did you get here?"

"Car," He responded.

"Okay well, take Omega's body back with you, Ari and I will fly home," I instructed. Ari raised his eyebrows at the word home.

"Home?" He asked.

"We live here Air," I smiled at him. I can't believe how much I really did miss Ari. **(No Ari's name isn't misspelled, it's like a nickname Pronounced: Air.)** I wasn't sure if it was Ari I missed, or the fact that he was my one other connection, besides Jab, to my past.

**Sorry I had to cut it short, but for now that's all I got! : (**

**I want to say sorry to Fnick, who I promised to let her Beta this, but I really just wanted to put this up.**

**Lately I've been losing inspiration to continue to write my stories, I literally said "That it! I'm done! I don't want to write another word!" Yeah I know its sad.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW, maybe it will make me feel better : (**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~kiki1607 out….**


	5. Max or Bella?

**Mina-san Konichiwa, o genkidesu ka? (Hi everyone! How are you all?) Don't mind me; I'm obsessed with Anime/Manga. I especially like watching it in Japanese, even though I don't speak it or am Japanese. Wanna hear a surprising fact? I'm actually an Indian. I speak Telugu **

**I'm so happy that people still read this story even after I gave up on it! Since it's been over a year since I worked on this story, I kinda forgot the plot line…hehe. Oh well, I'll just have to come up with it again.**

**I haven't really counted but so far it seems like everyone wants it to be Fang and Max. I'm still taking votes so….vote vote vote!**

**Chapter 5: Max or Bella?**

"Max? Max wake up!" I heard Ari's voice as he tried to wake me up. I groaned and pushed him away from me.

"What do you want Ari and why are you in my room?" I asked him as I rolled out of my bed. I realized I fell asleep with my shoes on last night, and slowly started to pry them off.

"Your friends are here." He said adamantly. I eyed him angrily. He was sitting Indian style on the floor, twitching his hands around.

"Why'dya let em in?" I asked him as I quickly yanked a brush through my hair, my room was a mess, books and old homework papers were hanging every were, and some broken picture frames that I accidently hit when I stretched my wings last night. I started picking things up, nervous reaction I guess you could say.

"I didn't want to," Ari mumbled under his breath, and I almost didn't catch it. I smoothed out the last crease of my bed and plopped down on it not quite understanding what he meant. I studied Ari's face carefully, and then when I noticed them. His neck was covered with hand prints, leaving that area all white and pale. I realized Edward strangled him. I growled, leaping off my bed and pushed past Ari. I took the stairs two at a time.

I caught his scent before anything, honey suckle and sunshine, and very floral scent. Edward and Alice...I think. I curled my hands into fists and kept them firmly at my side. I saw the both of them sitting on the couch across from Char-Jeb.

"Jeb," I said with a nod, dismissing him. He stood up and quietly walked into the kitchen, glad the bastard was listening to me for a change. He stopped at the door frame of the kitchen and threw me a look.

"Max, don't kill them just yet, we need their help still."

"I'll try," I said with a smug grin. Edward and Alice looked at Jeb incredulously. I turned my glare to Edward.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, biting back venom. I was angry at him, but I didn't want it to sound like I hated him. I don't hate Edward, in fact I'm fairly certain as Bella I still love him. As Max….not so sure yet. Edward looked at me with slightly pained yet angered eyes. His once smooth pale forehead was now wrinkled frustration. Alice had a really calm façade, but I wasn't buying it.

"We needed to talk. Your Mutt wasn't cooperating," Edward replied coolly. I started chuckling. "What do find so humorous about this situation."

"I forgot about your distaste towards dogs," I laughed. The irony was just too much. "I hope you don't dislike birds as well?" I bit lip waiting for a response. For some reason, my anger just melted away. I suddenly felt like Bella once more. Edward's anger seemed to cease as well; it was replaced with a gentle smile.

"I like birds. Their…free spirited," Edward chuckled. Ari made gagging noises from behind me.

"What?" I asked Ari. I cocked my head to the side and placed my hands on my hips. Ari made a disgusted face.

"You really mellowed out Max. It's….disgusting," Ari stuck his tongue out as if to make a statement.

"I think it's sweet," Alice smiled. "After all their a couple,"

"Max! No way did you choose this sissy boy!"

"Ari," I yelled and brought my fist down on his head. Ari screamed "Ouch" and clutched his head. "Please forgive my Brother, he's just a kid." I apologized to Edward. Alice and Edward both reflected the same shocked expressions.

"A kid," They mumbled simultaneously.

"Yeah, he's only ten years old," I replied confused. Alice started laughing.

"Edward you were mocked by a ten year old," She laughed. I rolled my eyes. Edward looked as though he were going to strangle Alice. Their brother- sister banter was bringing memories back.

"Max, I'm sleepy," Ari mumbled tiredly. He started to sway, and then collapsed on my shoulder.

"Whoa Ari," I screamed. I carefully settled him onto the couch next to me. His head slowly slid into my lap. I chuckled and ruffled his head.

"Sometimes I forget how young you really are," I whispered to him. Edward and Alice stood uncomfortable, before slowly sinking into the couches behind them.

"So, what kinda business do you have with me?" I asked. Alice's eyes darted to meet Edward's; I suppose they were having another telepathic conversation.

"Edward…Alice…I'm still the same person I was yesterday." I paused to take a breath. How was I supposed to explain this to them in a manner that they should understand? "All though, I am currently in my original body as Max…it doesn't erase my memories or feelings as Bella. I'm…trying….really hard to be like how I was before…but my feelings as Max are… mixing with Bella's. Even now, I'm acting like both Max and Bella," I whispered. Tears steadily rolled down my cheek.

"Bella…" Edward breathed. He sank onto the couch on the other side of Ari and wrapped his arms around me. Alice, using her vamp speed, reached over and wiped the tears away.

"Please let me finish," I begged pathetically. They nodded in understanding. "I'm trying very hard to be Bella…because I still love all of you very much. Even the me, that is Max, love you very much. Your family…and the Pack…you both supported me and never left my side. I promise I'll try very hard to revert back to Bella…but the chances of that happening are very slim." I admitted truthfully. Edward's nose scrunched up in disgust, but even so he was still smiling at me.

"Your other Mutt is here," He laughed, I laughed along with him.

"Jacob…" I called. "You can come in now," I heard footsteps, and then the sound of the front door screeching open. Now that I had my hearing back, I could make out exactly where he was without seeing him. Jacob was drenched, water dripped down his face, off his cloths and onto our carpet. He looked at me with cautious eyes and then at Edward whose arms were still around me, lastly at Ari who was asleep in my lap. Ari started moving in my lap, I pushed Edward's arms away.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked. It was useless effort though. They only seat there was, were next to Alice. "I suppose you came here to yell at me too," I whispered. Jacob slowly smiled, and he inched closer to me, I felt Edward stiffen. Jacob patted my hair down gently.

"I heard everything," He said in his gruff voice. Not that I didn't already know that. "You're back Bella." He whispered. My body froze up. Was he still expecting that I would only be Bella? More tears rolled down my face.

"Bella?" Both Edward and Jacob called. Tears rolled down faster. I'm Max. I'm Max. My name is Maximum Ride…Bella is my other self. No one…wants Max…only Bella. But I am Bella…but I was Max first. I pushed both Edward and Jacob away.

"Please leave me alone for bit…you too Alice." I whispered. Jacob and Edward both backed away. Alice stood up.

"I don't understand…Bella why are you crying." Alice asked, her voice was full of concern, and in it was sadness that sounded very much like crying. My name is Max. I wanted to scream at her. But I don't…

"Jeez Max…you've really become a wuss," I heard a voice call from bellow me.

"What?" I asked. Ari slowly rose out of my lap and shook his hair.

"They Maximum Ride I know wouldn't cry. She'd be yelling a half-assed witty comment." Ari mumbled; his voice was still groggy. He was right. I have become a wuss. I wiped my tears away as Ari yawned and stretched.  
"Who are you calling a wuss, Dog Breath," I said punching his arm. Ari grunted an "Ouch,"

"Mutant Freak!"

"Franken-dog!"

"Emo-Lover!"

"Chihuahua"

"Dodo!"

"Bleeeh!" We both screamed and stuck our tongues out at each other.

"You are so immature!" I yelled.

"I'm only ten years old, what's your excuse!"

"You little cocky bastard," I laughed. I grabbed Ari in a head lock and started to give him the noogie.

"No Max! Lemme go! Truce, you win your all mighty-ness!" Ari screamed. I heard Edward and Jacob watching the scene before them awkwardly. Alice grinned and gave me a thumbs up, she knew what I was about to say.

"Edward, Jacob, my name is Max. I know what you want and need is Bella. But I don't think I can ever revert back to that." I said in my best snarky sarcastic voice. I released Ari, who tried to throw a punch. I grabbed his fist and pulled him closer to me. I dove into his arms and gave him a bear hug.

"Ugh…I have Max cooties!" Ari whined.

**Well this scene is actually not over yet. But I'm gonna end it here and start the next chapter. **

**What do you guys think? I'm posting for the first time over a year. Do you think my writing improved?**

**Gimme feed back! It'll help me update faster. **

**In fact I bet I can finish the next chapter in two days if I'm really happy **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Kiki1607 out…**


	6. Confrontations

**Hey there all my lovely fannies!**

**I wanna say a special thanks to some of my frequent reviewers:**

**Obsessivereader12233: Your reviews always make me smile **

**TWILIGHT GLEEK: I'm pretty sure you used the same review for nearly every chapter but…whatever it made me laugh.**

**Abby-Jade-Love: I treasure constructive criticism, thank you for that.**

**Teenbooks4ever: Thank you for not kicking my ass to the next week**

**MaeganM.0816: Teehee thanks!**

**Basically just thanks to everyone! I got nineteen reviews for chapter 5. Which was way more than I expected so thank you!**

**Chapter 6: Confrontations…again. **

"Ari…girls do not have cooties! Grow up!" I yelled at him.

"That's what they all say,"

"Remind me to remind you of this conversation say…three years from now,"

"Deal, now let me go!" Ari whined. I let out a Max like cackle before pushing him away.

"Ah…that reminds me, Jake why were you outside?"I ask. Edward glanced at Jake from the side of his eyes and then at me. They look…uneasy. Not just Edward, Alice took looked tense as well.

"He's here for the same reason we are Max," Edward spoke softly.

"You know I really don't like leeches in my head," Jacob replied in annoyance.

"Leeches don't like your mutt brain either," Edward snapped.

"Okay moving on!" I interrupt. "Why are both of you here?"

"Max…" Alice spoke up when both Edward and Jacob had fallen silent. Edward covered Alice's mouth.

"Are sure there's no other way Alice?" Edward pleaded. Alice nodded her head. Edward sighed; his eyes seemed to have darkened a shade of gold as he looked to me with sad eyes. "We need your flock's help," He grumbled quietly. None of them dared to meet my eyes; ashamed to ask help from pathetic Bella. Well lucky for them I'm not her anymore.

"No," I replied simply.

"What?" Jake exclaimed. "Your just gonna refuse…that simply?" He flabbergasted. His outrage was evident in his eyes. Alice and Edward too seemed fazed by my subtle response.

"Look Max…I know you don't like to put your flock in harm's way..." Edward started. This line of dialogue sounds oh so familiar… I cut Edward off.

"This isn't about their safety. I know they can handle themselves," I sighed.

"Then what's your problem?" Jacob butted in. I curled my hands into fists. This is really starting to irritate me.

"I'm not ready to face them!" I screeched.

"Max…" Edward whispered. He slowly moved forward and tried to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me," I shouted. I swallowed a painful breath and spoke more quietly. "Don't touch me please,"

"Max…We err…I'm sorry," Alice replied. "We didn't even consider your feelings."

I smirked. "Doesn't really matter. I'm used to it"

"Uhhh Max…" Ari says tapping my shoulder. Uh oh…I know that voice. Ari's looked full of guilt. This day just gets better and better.

"What is it Ari," I grumbled begrudgingly. Ari gulped, his looking at everything and everyone but me. Edward let out a soft gasp. Chss…Huston we have a problem. Ari tugged on his shirt…like he couldn't breathe or something.

"daflckondaway," He mumbled quickly.

"What?" I shouted.

"The. Flock. Is. On. Their. Way." Ari annunciated slowly. I stare and starte, and after some more time passes, I stare. I took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"Why?" I hiss through clenched teeth. Ari winced ever so slightly before clearing his throat and replying.

"Well, they were kind of looking for you…and I was helping….we kind of ran into Omega on the way. He was too much for the Flock to handle so I served as a distraction; I ran into you and…well ya know the rest from there…" His eyes were looking everywhere and at everything but at me. I curled my fists and bit down on my knuckles hard to keep from screaming.

"BELLA," Jacob and Edward both scream. I give them a look of warning and put my finger up, signaling to wait a minute.

"Max, take your frustration out on yourself if you want but…try not to bleed…" Alice chuckles. I pull my fist out of my mouth, the thought amused Max quite a bit.

"Am I still appealing to you?" Max laughed. Edward looked at her with chagrin.

"You smell better than before," Edward whispers.

"Can't say I disagree…" Jake nodded in agreement. I burst out laughing, and stop as quickly as I do. Damn super senses…the Flock was close. I don't know how…but I could sense their presence.

"I'll…be back," I mutter quickly. I ran for the door, rip the jacket of the hanger, and cut sloppy slits into it before throwing it on. I grab the nearest pair of sneakers and shove my feet into them. All under three seconds too…I really surprise myself sometimes.

"Max wait-" A voice began as I left. I didn't catch enough to differentiate the voices. I leaped off the porch and jumped off the hood of my rust colored beaten up truck. I launched myself straight up, and set everything on turbo speed. My house disappeared from sight fast. But I was able to catch four tiny specks staring in amazement. I zoomed forward, trying as hard as I could not to look back. I was no longer Bella, I cannot hesitate, I need to decide and take action. When I found a decent size opening, a wide open field midst of circle of trees, I dive landed as hard I could, leaving and impression of my feet in its stead.

I laid my jacket on the semi dry grass and lay back quickly. Laying in an open field as wide as this one…the flock would be stupid to miss me. I need to get my thoughts gathered quickly. I need to make a decision before I hurt anymore of my friends or myself. I have to choose…Bella or Max. Obviously…I want to live my life as Max, with my real name, face, and personality. The question is whose life I wanted to live…my life as Max with the Flock and Ari…or my life as Bella with Jeb, the Cullen's, and the Pack. I don't know which to choose. On one hand…I love Edward…still. I couldn't leave Jake or the Pack behind. On another hand…I don't want to lose my baby brother. I miss my adoptive family. The one I raised, protected, and at one point dedicated my life too. What do I choose?

The flapping of strong wings interrupted my thoughts. It was too big to be an eagle or a vulture…guess my…the Flock was here. I smirk, but lay motionless. The decision wasn't hard…it was the simple question of whether I wanted Edward or Fang. The simple question of whether I am Max or Bella when I make the decision….

Five heavy thumps landed around me, bringing with it a rapid breeze. The wind quickly stifled through my feather. They fluttered like they were being brushed with a comb…kind of tickled actually. I pulled myself into a sitting position, fluttering my wings ever so slightly.

"You gonna stand there and stare or break my heart again?" I spoke up at last. Five pairs of eyes stared at me intently. Two pairs of blue eyes, chocolate brown eyes, pale blue eyes, and lastly my favorite pair of obsidian black eyes, all stare at me. I made sure to put my mind block up hours ago.

"Max…" The voices of Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge all piped up. I hissed sharply…Bella side and the pain that the flock had caused me flooded back into me.

"Damn Bella…" I mutter. Her sympathetic side and yearning for my Flock was almost too much to control. Its wasn't that I didn't treasure my feeling as Bella..they still mean a lot to me but…my feelings as Max were slowly resurfacing.

"Well…now that you found me, saw my living face, and found my home…leave." I hissed at them sharply. Stunned, they shuffled back a few steps.

"But we came…all this way…for you," Angel sniffled.

"And I came all this way, to BE away from you," I countered.

"But Max..." Gazzy and Nudge began simultaneously.

"Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, that's enough," Fang cut in. His voice sent shivers down my spine. It brought back memories…many many memories. In particular…the day in Hawaii…in the submarine, confessing to Fang.

"Who put you in charge?" I mutter under my breath.

"Max we get you're angry…but you don't have to take it out on them…" Iggy interjects.

"I get that you came all this way out here for me…but you left in the first place…why did you come back?" I grunt the clenched teeth.

"You're not happy to see us?" Nudge began. "But Max we miss you so much, we spent an entire year looking for you, my wings are still soar just thinking about all those places we flew. Not that it wasn't fun or anything, it was almost like a road trip-"Nudge babbled. I chuckled; I guess something's never change.

"I'm not gonna lie Nudge…I'm happy with my life right now…just the way it is." I emphasized the ending.

"But Max-"

"But what? You left me! I didn't abandon you! I didn't suddenly leave a letter one day saying 'I hate you and don't need you in my life anymore,' I loved you like my own children and sibling…for what? This? This pain and suffering you put me through?" I screech as angry tears roll down my face. The flock looks at me stunned. I almost forgot that Maximum Ride hardly ever cries. "So much pain…" I manage to gasp.

Tight arms wove around me, pulling me into a warm embrace. My heart stuttered in my chest.

"Max…I'm so sorry," Fang whispers. More arms grabbed around me. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel…they all held onto my tightly. "I love you." Fang whispers.

"NO!" I scream. I push them all away tumbling backward. I stumble back losing my footing.

"Bella," A voice whispers, as another strong pair of cold arms wrap around my waist. Vulnerability completely enveloped me as I met Edward's eyes, so full of love, worry and compassion. I sob and duck behind him, away from the Flock, and bury my head in his back.

"Max," The husky voice of my best friend whispers, he placed and arm on my shoulder. We were joined less than a second later by my brother and Ari.

Jacob and Edward both faced Fang and the Flock…two halves of my life was about to clash, and stood vulnerably behind Edward sobbing…

**Hey Guys…so I guess updates aren't going to be that frequent afterall….**

**Sorry. High school is just ugh….and I'm having a hard time remember what Max and the Flock are like and what Edward, the Cullens and the Pack are like. I'm sorry if I got them out of Character.**

**Also, I threw in a bit more of that Bella or Max confusion. I honestly don't know which one I want her to be…**

**Until now, I was gonna make it Fang and Max with their fiery, passionate love…but then again Bella and Edward with their sweet romantic and full of support love is also hard to choose from. **

**I have two different people like that…I'm sure if you guys tried to put yourself in Bella's shoes…you wouldn't be able to choose either.**

**But since she needs the most support right now….**

**Oh well. I'll leave the pairing up to your guys' votes. VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY HOMEPAGE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~kiki1607 out…**

**P.S does anyone agree with me that none of the Naruto Hinata Fanfics, do the story justice? Their always out of character…it's so hard to read it when they're like that. **


	7. The Flock, The Pack, The Cullens

**Woah! It's been almost 6 months since I last updated huh? I hope this doesn't become a habit. I'll be 50 before I finish this story. **

**I'm REALLY REALLY busy with Finals and such right now, but I get out of school in two weeks. I'll try to finish this story as quickly as possible because I have a bunch of ideas for Anime Fanfics that I want to get started on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight**

Chapter 7:The Flock, The Pack,The Cullens

Max POV

"Who are you?" Fang says opting himself to be the first to speak. A thick tension settled above all of our heads. In the distance we heard the chirping of crickets, tweeting of birds, rattles of cicadas, rustling of leaves, and the whistling of the wind. The thick clouds rumbled purple with sparks of lightning filtering through. My heart pounded rapidly in my chest, I'm sure everyone can hear it.

"Edward Cullen…my…my…." I stutter. What was Edward to me?

"Her boyfriend," Edward finishes my conclusion. I smile into his chest. I guess this means I'm forgiven. I look up and point to Jacob.

"This is Jacob, my best friend, and Alice, Edwards's sister," As I spoke, Alice wrapped her arm around mine. Pain flitted through my chest. The Flock's betrayal, left a deep wound in my heart…I thought maybe Edward had closed it, but I guess some wounds just don't frikken heal. Damn it, Max pull yourself together, you're falling apart! I curled my hands into fists but stayed behind Edward.

"Hello," Edward said monotonously. Fang smirked his signature "I don't give damn smirk."

"You sure picked a sissy this time Maxie…" Fang says; his voice caked with sarcasm. Edward snarled under his breath.

"Don't Edward," Alice whispers, holding him back. Angel and Nudge both pounded Fang's head.

"Ow, Angel …Nudge!" Fang gasps appalled that they were turning against him. They glared at Fang, eye brows twitching in fury.

"You. Never. Call. A. Hot. Guy. A. Sissy." They both screech, pounding his head once more. Edward smirked, amused by the two girls.

"Am I really that 'hot'" he quoted using Angel's and Nudge's shrill girl voice. They giggled and nodded.

"I guess so..." I whisper.

"Ahem…" Jacob cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You're handsome too Jakey," I said sarcastically.

"Thanks Bellie," He replied just as sarcastic. I frowned; I thought we established my name was Max. Sigh, looks like it'll take some work to set that boy straight. Bellie….yuck, sounds like something you'd name a cow!

"Max…we really happy for you. Edward looks like a great-"Angel began.

"And" I cut in. She looked taken aback. In fact everyone did. I bit my lip. Why was I being so harsh? This wasn't like me at all, not Max nor Bella; just plain me being an ass. "Sorry…" I whisper chagrined.

"Max…just what are we to you now?" Fang spoke up. I tried my hardest to suppress shivers. I pursed my lips, considering the question.

"My adoptive family, my flock, my siblings…you are the family that I formed and brought together with these very hands," I whisper looking at my scarred palms. "You are the family that I poured my life, love, and everything into. You betrayed me." I retrace my choice of words quickly. That last thing I wanted to do was to lead them on.

"But we…" Gazzy began. I held my hand up.

"I really don't want an explanation Gaz. I'm fine…I'm happy with my life right now." I whisper.

"Are you really?" Fangs voice pierced through my heart. My eyes widened in shock. What the hell is he implying? "Because the Maximum Ride I knew lived for the thrills. She loved to fight; she loved using her fists to talk. She fought to protect and out sassed any idiot that tried to outdo her. Are you really still Max?" Fang sneered at me. I glared at him.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking too?" I snapped at him. "I changed Fang. Get over it! I'm not the same sassy princess I was three years ago. I literally changed." I shouted and as painful as it was, I began to transform…into Bella.

"Bella," Both Edward and Jacob claimed as the stood in front of me protectively. Nudge, Angel, and Alice all gasped, everyone else stared with their jaws hanging open.

"This" I say signaling to my Bella body. "…is who I've been for the last three years. I was Isabella Marie Swan." And as quickly as I transformed into Bella, I forced myself back to my Max state. I waited until every last strand of hair on my head turned back blonde.

"Whoa…." Nudge mumbled, and then she pursued her lips, like she was in deep thought. "Do you think she looks hotter as Max or Bella?" Nudge spoke aloud without thinking.

"Bella," Both Jacob and Edward say as Fang and Iggy say "Max," I blush brilliant red and glared at them all, they looked away with sheepish expressions.

"Nudge… can it!" I mutter.

"But Max…" She whines. I sigh…kids these days.

"I say she kicks ass either way," A small voice came from behind Fang. Then trotted out a small Yorkie, with shiny black fur and fully grown wings.

"Total!" I gasp. I bend down to my knees and hold my arms open for him. Total jumps into my arms and gives me a quick lick. "Eww…I missed ya, you mangy mutt," I mumbled, giving him a quick scratch on the ear.

"So you prefer smaller mutts huh," Jacob murmured out loud. I laughed.

"Got that right you mutt," I cackled. Jacob grinned at my playfulness.

"He's a mutt too?" Total asks completely lost. I look to Jake for help, was I allowed to tell them? Jake frowned uncomfortably.

"I'll have to talk to Sam first," Jake began.

"No need, I already know what you are," Angel piped up, and then she giggles. I give a Jake a look hoping he wasn't thinking anything he wasn't supposed to.

"As if I didn't have enough people in my head," Jake sighed.

"Angel, do you know what Edward and Alice are?" I ask carefully.

"What…"Fang asks confused.

"No…I can't get into Edward's head or Alice's" Angel mumbled sadly. I smiled smugly, I guess there something my even my little mind reader can't do. It makes sense, Edward's and mind reader and Alice can see the future, so obviously their powers cancel each other's out.

"I guess this proves we're better than you Mutt," Edward says snidely, if I didn't have my wicked awesome hearing back, I would have for sure missed it. I sighed at their childishness.

"This is literally getting us nowhere. You have yet to explain why you're here and what you want from me," I cut in before anyone could start a fight.

"We're here to help you Max. Ari said you were in some kind of trouble with. . . err . . . Vampires. I mean personally I don't believe they exist, and Ari probably made it all up. But then we figured since you were in trouble, we might as well help you," Gazzy explained speeding through his little speech.

"Gazzy, you've been around Nudge way too much,"

"Well she is my girlfriend; I kinda have to be,"

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "You two...really?" I scrunched my eyebrows together. Not that I disapproved of their relationship . . . but it was kinda sudden. I glanced at Nudge to gauge her reaction. A faint blush colored her mocha cheeks. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Congratulations you two," I smiled.

Nudge's eyes lit up and she tackled me into a hug. "OMG I love you so much Max!" Nudge exclaimed bouncing in excitement, even the Gazzer had a smile on his face. I smiled and hugged her back, then reached over to ruffle Gazzy's head.

"I'm happy for you," I told them honestly. Gazzy's reaction was unexpected. His jaw dropped open, and his eyes were as wide as Frisbees.

"That's it? No 'Gazzy you better treat her well or I will skin you alive and kick your ass into the next dimension?'" Gazzy asked in shock, but somehow still managed to perfectly mimic my voice.

"Do I really talk like that?" I frowned. Pretty much everyone in the flock nodded in agreement. I blushed in embarrassment. I cleared my throat to regain everyone's attention. "Anywho, back to the main subject . . . What Ari told you, is correct. I am being hunted by vampires." I say.

"Very funny, Max, now what's really going on?" Iggy rolled his eyes at me. Gazzy and Nudge snickered together, and Fang even cracked a smirk. The only one who seemed to know I was telling the truth was Angel and Total. Angel probably saw it in Jacob's mind, and Total can probably tell by their odor. Edward put his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer, sensing my distress.

"We could always give them a . . . demonstration," Edward whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back. I almost wanted to laugh at the determination in his voice.

"You'll only get hurt," I whispered back cockily. His buttery eyes met mine, the excitement of being challenged reflecting back. I stared back evenly as if to say bring it on! I did a 360- taking in my surroundings, I don't know why I even bother, all I ever see anymore is green mush! Maybe some brown bark if I'm lucky. Oh well, I'll just have to do.

"Edward, Jacob- let's have a competition. Whoever can kick a tree the furthest, wins!" I declare. Jacob grinned at me and gave me thumbs up; Edward smiled, only glancing at Jacob before kissing my forehead and nodding an okay.

"What's the point of that?" Gazzy asked. My sweetie Angel was the one to answer for me.

"She's trying to prove that Vampires exist. It seems Max's new boyfriend is a vampire and her best friend a werewolf." Angel informed the flock. Jaws dropped and eyes widened. Nudge was the first to squeal, and she shone her bright eyes at Jacob.

"CAN I TOUCH YOU'RE FUR COAT?" She yelled excitedly. Jake raised an eyebrow. "Ari never let us,"

"Maybe . . ." Jake said uncertainly. Fang cut into the conversation

"I want in on this competition too!" He suddenly exclaimed, taking his stance next to a tree to the right of Edward. I shrugged and said okay. Angel started giggling from behind me.

"All three are thinking about impressing you Max!" Angel giggled aloud. Alice and Nudge laughed with her, and Jacob and Fang blushed. Iggy and Gazzy began to cheer for Fang.

The four of us stretched our leg upwards, then with a swift sharp motion- so fast no human would ever catch it, we kicked the trees in front of us. With a sharp "woosh!" they went flying in the other direction. Fang and I seemed to be thinking the same thing because we both spread our wings up and did a straight up and away. Fang wolf whistled.

"You're Up-an-Aways got more powerful," He cracked a grin. I smirked back myself.

"You're wasn't so bad either,"

"Bella's gonna win," Alice quietly called out. I cheered aloud, and no sooner than she said it, did you see my trunk lying the furthest from here. Followed by Fang and Edward's, who tied, and Jake whose tree was only ten feet away from the others.

"Damn, if only I was in my wolf form," Jake said venomously upon noticing his defeat. Fang gave Edward a cautious look before looking back at me. He seemed to send the flock some kind of mental message before announcing: "He's definitely not human,"

"Dude that is frikking awesome! I only saw the movie Dracula like fifty hundred times!" Iggy exclaimed. "How are you standing in the sunlight? Doesn't it burn you? And do you suck the blood out of damsels in distress? Is Max you're blood bank? Can yo-" Two thundering fists met Iggy's face, Angel and Nudge. Yup those are my girls. I glanced Edward, he only seemed amused.

"Yes, Max is . . . my brand of heroine," He smirked and winked at me, I blushed brightly. Then he leaned down and kissed my neck.

"Hey blood sucker! What the hell are you doing? You know I'll have to kill you if you break the treaty!" Jake reminded his arms shaking in anger.

"Ca-calm down Jake he was only teasing," I reassured.

"Hey mutt," Fang called up. "You better not lose your temper around my flock!" Fang threatened, slowly ganging up towards him. Jake snarled, his teeth starting to come out. I pulled away from Edward and placed my arms on his shoulder.

"You loose control here and hurt my flock . . . I won't ever forgive you Jake!" I whisper in a deadly cold voice. His arms stopped shaking and his met mine- they were filled with the look of betrayal.

"Right, sorry," Jake whispered back, and turned his back to me. He began walking back into the woods. "I should go now." He said. He glanced at Edward, who nodded back at him. I looked to Edward for translation.

"He's needs to cool down. He said 'Remember we still have a meeting tonight,' and that he needs to update Sam on the newcomers." Edward whispered in my ear. I watched Jake disappear, with a frown.

"It's for the best Be-Max. I think you should start explaining the situation to your flock now. They seem a bit baffled." Alice said with distracted smile. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Is everything alright Alice?" I ask, the flock noticed my serious tone, and kept quiet for a minute. I noticed that Alice had been quiet for a while now. I looked to Edward for help, who stared at his sister with worry filled eyes. Alice only smiled and responded to me as well as she could.

"Yes . . . just a migraine," She laughed it off, in her usual twinkling voice. I gave her a look. She sighed and answered more honestly this time. "The future is constantly changing Max. Even now, nothing seems certain. I can't even see as far into tomorrow," Alice frowned sounding very depressed. She shook her head, and smiled at me once more. "I'm going home. I need to get back to Jasper's side. I should probably also inform my family of what happened here. Please don't be stubborn and accept their help Max," Alice asked, she kissed my cheek and sped away.

"Is she okay?" I asked Edward. He threw me an apologetic smile and nodded. I hear the sound of Fang clearing his throat. I saw an angry expression on his face.

"Now that that's all cleared up- blood sucker, I gotta question for you," Fang retorted, his voice filled with venom. Not only him, most of the Flock was looking at Edward angrily. Fang crossed the field and grabbed Edward by the collar.

"If you tell me that Max is your blood bank . . . I. Will. Kick. Your. Bloody. Ass." Fang annunciated, glaring at Edward. I bit my lip. Damn male pride preventing me from butting in. I lived around both Fang and Edward long enough to know when not to interfere; this was one of those moments. Edward glared and pried Fang's fingers off his shirt.

"Don't worry, I'm vegetarian," Edward rolled his eyes. Fang looked dumbfound.

"He drinks animal blood, Fang," Angel filled in. Fang gave Edward a look of disgust. "It's either the animals or humans," Angel added. Fang sighed, knowing that Edward's choice was correct. Suddenly, Fang looked at Edward with a new kind of look in his eyes.

Edward growled, and pulled me close to his side. Fang stared at me with his deep obsidian black eyes. My heart started to thump a little louder.

"I don't plan on letting her go," Edward hissed, probably responding to Fang's thoughts. I stared at the two dumbfound.

**Woohooo! I got a chapter out!**

**So I finally came up with a concrete plan for this story, and I decided the pairing in end. It's gonna be a major shock!**

**I NEED YOUR HELP! Can someone please summarize to me the basic ending of Eclipse, and the fight scene between Victoria, Edward, and Seth? I don't own the book eclipse, so I can't do this without you're help!**

**Review! The more you review, the more I will want to write this story!**

**~Kiki1607 out**


	8. Revealed

**Woah, so it's been a ridiculously long time since I update…a year I think. So what are the chances of me finishing this story….probably only 50-60%. **

**So here's the deal you guys, until the end of April or Mid-May I will try to put up as many chapters as I possibly can. After that, I will put this story up for adoption. **

**So after this chapter, there should be only ten more; cuz like I mentioned in an earlier chapter, I have everything for this story planned out, it's just a matter of actually writing it. **

**If I do put it up for adoption, I hope the next writer will continue my story plans, but if you want to branch off, extend the story, write a sequel, yadda yadda,you have my blessings. So let me know if you're interested in adopting. There might be a small test. **

Chapter 8

"Wait, so let me get this straight . . ." Fang began, his face scrunched up in disbelief. "Last year, a vampire named James made his prey and hunted you for your 'sweet' blood and bloodsucker here managed to save you at the last minute and kill this James guy . . ." he repeated incredulously. I raised an eyebrow; Fang was never usually this talkative. But Iggy then picked up the conversation for him.

"Now James's 'mate' Victoria wants revenge for him. So she killed a bunch of civilians from Seattle and turned them into her own personal new born vampire army." Iggy too said in a tone of disbelief.

"So the Cullen vampire clan and the Quileute's werewolf tribe, who used to be sworn enemies, formed an alliance to fight Victoria's armies, who in the end were truly after you?" Gazzy concluded, sarcastic and reckless in tone.

"Well . . . you boys certainly have grown mature in the last three years," I finally reply in shock. Were they really the same three that always gave me a hard time about leadership? Gazzy and Iggy especially seemed more grown up.

"Don't be fooled Max," Angel shook her head sadly. I cocked my head to the side in wonder, and then I noticed the look in Gazzy and Iggy's eyes.

"That is so fnicking cool! So what's the rest of the story?"

"Is it going to be made into a movie?"

"Oh Max, can we also add robots into the mix?"

"I can see it already! Vamps, werewolves, bird kids, and cyborgs unite to destroy the plague that has been brought upon thee! VICTORY WILL BE OURS!" Iggy and Gazzy shouted throwing high fives; Fang nodded in approval. Edward and I glanced at each bewildered by the turn of events. Nudge angrily pounded the two on their head.

"You two have no creativity what so ever! Can't you see that this is a love story! Edward fights and army of a hundred vampires all to protect his princess Maximum Ride! Ooooh, I cannot wait to start filming!"

"Why can't I be the hero?" Fang sulked. I glared at my flock as they began planning their movie and costumes.

"Guys, shut up!" Angel shouted, and shot me an apologetic look. I thanked her and glared at my stupid flock.

"You need to take this more seriously! Humans are dying because of Victoria! And if we go through with this fight, the chance of one of us dying is highly probable. Why can't you see how dangerous this all is?" I shout at them. Edward slipped his hands into mine, trying to calm me down. The Flock looked like they wanted to say something, but Fang silenced them with a look.

"Well how did you expect us to react Max? Vampire covens and Werewolf tribes? It's all too surreal. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge are only trying to cope with this idea the best they can." Fang responded evenly. I glared at Fang. I couldn't stand it . . . the way he seemed to understand the flock even better than I. It was a bitter feeling, but I wasn't too blind to not see it. The Flock needed a more level headed leader like Fang. And they were doing well with him. Edward suddenly pulled me closer.

"Max, he's telling the truth. The flock believes you, and wants to help you. Calm down for a moment, and think things through," He gently urged. I nodded and swallowed all venomous feelings. I looked at each of my flock members in their eyes. Their eyes were burning with determination, they wanted answers, they wanted the truth, and they wanted a leader to lead them once more.

"I'm sorry," I sigh, hanging my head in shame. "Fang's right, this is bit surreal. But compared to everything we've been through till now, vampires and werewolves shouldn't surprise you guys so much." I snorted, but paused and back tracked my words. "I won't tell you not to fight; I know you guys can hold your own in a fight. (I can't even stop the werewolves from fighting) You need to understand now though, _this is a dangerous_ situation. Some of us will _not_ survive" I impressed upon them.

Upon until now, we've fought other experiments, albeit failed experiments strong as they were, they were not perfect. The flock and I had always survived because we used our brain AND brawn to our advantage. Besides experiments, our other enemies were human; they had weapons and came at us in large numbers. We could easily take them out with our superhuman powers. Vampires and Werewolves on the other hand . . . I began to think that the flock may have finally met their match.

Fang, obviously the leader at the present, looked deeply in thought. I took a moment to take in his changes. For starters, there were a lot of very visible but nearly faded scars on his face, as well as the rest of the flocks. Their lives in my absence (completely their fault by the way) must have been hell. But seeing as their still livin' and breathin', I think they might have deserved it. But Fang suddenly smirked, the most emotions I've ever seen on that guy's face in like forever.

"Okay, we're in. How do you kill a bloodsucker?" Fang grinned. Behind him, Iggy and Gazzy "whooped" and "cheered." Nudge cracked her knuckles and Angel smirked almost deviously. Haha, that's my . . . Fang's Flock. They know how to get excited about a _real_ fight.

"I'm afraid that's the gruesome part," Alice frowned as she replied in her soft dainty voice. She looked to Edward to explain because such "gruesome" words, as she puts, are not right for a lady. Never stopped me from sayin what I wanted.

"You rip their body apart and burn the pieces," I cut in; those inelegant words should not have to come from Edward. Edward frowned at my word choice but otherwise looked revealed he didn't have to be the one to explain it.

"_Le gasp! _That is _so_ gory," Nudge gasped in horror. Even Fang looked a bit disturbed. Gazzy and Iggy were only thinking about the fire, I wonder what happen if I reminded them that we were BURNING FRIKKEN VAMPIRE BODIES! Edward continued my explanation.

"It's as Max says, in more or less words, there is no true way to kill a vampire since we are already the living dead then to burn the body. We are strong, and our bodies are all but resistant to all physical attack. The only way to disable us of movement is to rip off parts of our bodies, and burn it before we put ourselves back together." Edward replied in monotone voice. I could tell it was hard for him to speak about killing Vampires in front of bird kids, who were VERY capable of killing a vampire.

"But to rip a body part away from the body . . . we've never fought like that before," Gazzy brought up uneasily. Iggy put a hand on the Gasman's shoulder.

"We fought mostly to defend ourselves, but fighting to kill…" Iggy's voice trailed off. He didn't need to say it, because we all knew it. The flock had never fought with the intent to kill before. I'm not saying we haven't killed before, because we did, and we weren't sissies about it.

"You needn't worry about that," Alice said suddenly chipper. "My husband and mate is . . . err knowledgeable about fighting vampires. Especially new born ones."

"Yeah, so the Cullen's and the Werewolves are gonna meet up in a clearing, about two miles north of here later tonight. Jasper, Alice's husband, is instructing everyone how to fight. Don't worry, you aren't the only non-human creature that needs to adapt their fighting style," I grinned to hopefully bring just a bit of peace to their minds.

"Wait!" Fang threw his arm out preventing Iggy or Gazzy from carelessly running towards me. "What do we get out of this?" He smirked.

"Excuse me?" I placed my hands on my hips and dutifully glared down the arrogant, pig-headed, emo-istic, hot bastard. Oh god, did I just think that? Fang's smirk grew wider until it melted into a mirthful grin.

"Relax Max, I just wanted to say….that if we help you….I want you to consider coming back to the flock. And I mean seriously consider it," Fang shook his head playfully. I blushed; gosh, I was such a child for letting his taunts get to me. I glanced at Edward and Alice, my new family, and then back at my flock. They all stared at me with expectant and hopeful eyes. The flock hoped I would return to them, the Cullen's hoped I'd stay with them. The crushing pressure was a bit much….but consideration is an awfully small price to pay for risking your life right?

"Yeah…I'll think about it. Now scram! I expect to see you sissies in the field at midnight," I agreed. Fang nodded and signaled the flock to do an up-and-away. I leaned into Edward's side and watched my old family take away. I would have been the one commanding the up-an-away, I thought almost remorsefully. Almost! I would never, and have never regretted my life as Bella or the beautiful man that now stood beside me.

"I'll race you to Carlisle's place!" I whispered in his ear. I didn't wait for a response and took off into the sky.

"Max! Edward! I don't want to run in these shooooooes!" I heard Alice's screams fade into the distance. I grinned brightly into the soft drizzle of rain.

# # # # #

"New born vampires generally tend to fight with instinct. They're all brawn and no brain. Normally that would be a very disadvantageous skill to have on battle field but…their brawn is great and their instinct to kill is so predatory…it makes them extremely dangerous. So the only way to kill a new born vampire before it kills you is to fight with your brain." Jasper instructed as he circled around Emmitt and Edward. The Wolves kept to their corner watching Jasper with excited eyes. Sissies, I rest my case. They were vary of my-the flock who stood in the opposite end of the field, watching almost uncomfortably.

"When you fight a new born vampire, you must aim to snap of their necks. Don't let them bite you. It will hurt and will kill you," Jasper warned. He then began demonstrating how to commence an attack on a new born. Emmitt was the best example since he was, in my opinion, all brawn and no brain. The wolves howled in laughter when Edward announced this. Well most of them did. The flock watched Jasper and Emmitt fight, their fight animalist and wild.

"Ugh…this is sick…Max, we don't have to fight like that do we? I can do without all the growling and snapping." Nudge whined. I glared down at her.

"You need to take this seriously Nudge. Lives are stake here. New born vampires are not like Erasers, or mutilated reptiles or cyborgs or whatever the hell else Itex threw at us." I reprimanded. Nudge blushed furiously and stared at her feet. I felt a cold tap on my shoulder.

"Max dear…" It was Carlisle. "We, Esme and I, have been around for hundreds of years, and yet we have never once heard of Itex…would be so kind as to fill us in?" The handsome blonde doctor asked, as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist pulling her closer towards me. I sighed.

"I don't know what to say Carlisle. You saw my memories. Your guess is as good as mine. Itex is…was a secret even within the U.S government. Only those who worked for Itex even knew of its existence. At least that's the way it was until a couple of bird kids decided to bring it to the press." I chuckled at the memory. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched Fang and Iggy trying to fight Edward…and failing miserably. It was hilarious. Those two should know by now how stupid it was to fight a mind reader. Idiots, I thought endearingly.

"I see…may I ask why you brought your existence to the attention of the world? I understand how to happened; I would just like to know why?" Carlisle, ever the curious man, asked. I shrugged in response.

"Itex needed to be taken down. We couldn't do it on our own, so we went public. I mean…you've seen what they do to children Carlisle. When I know I can do something to change that, to prevent something like what happened to us from happening to others…why do nothing?" I asked. But then my eyes narrowed at him as a new thought occurred to me. "Tell me Carlisle. You and the Cullen's are virtually immortal beings…why haven't you ever tried to make a difference in the lives of the innocent? Why haven't you ever tried to reach out to them?"

Carlisle looked abash. "You know why Be-Maximum. Our existence must be kept a secret. If the wrong people found out, then the…ability can be abused." He defended himself. I glared my famous Max Ride glare, you know, the one that stares daggers into your soul? Yeah that one!

"We don't exist either Carlisle. The Flock and I are all test tube babies."

"Yes but your power-" I cut Carlisle off.

"Can be abused as well." I finished for him. "Do you even know how many times we've been hunted because someone to use us as weapons? We're no different from you Carlisle. Except that we don't hide in the cover of our, err, abnormalities. We use them to benefit others." Carlisle narrowed his eyes as though he were thoroughly reprimanded, and then angry. But I've seen too many angry faces and faced too many close encounters to death to be shaken by that. By comparison, Carlisle was like an angry old alley cat.

"If I recall correctly, Maximum, you fled your flock because they no longer wanted to help others," He snarled under his breath.

"Carlisle!" Esme hissed and jabbed him in the side. Then she looked at me tormented eyes. No, she looked at me like I was a stranger, as though she didn't know me anymore. But they weren't without compassion. I think Esme saw through me. She saw through my anger and frustration that was of my two lives colliding. Geez, just when you think I'd come to terms with the whole ordeal.

"Max, sweetheart," She whispered softly. My breath hitched in my throat. She sounded so much like my mother in that moment. My mother…the only person whose advice I'd ever really been able to depend upon. "You must realize it is different for us. Your flock and yourself were born with those wings; you didn't have a choice in the matter. But to be a vampire…there is a choice. Our venom, although it can't be extracted from our body, it can be transferred to others. People could be changed for all the wrong reasons.

"You're a smart lady Maximum, think about it. Since the beginning of time, men have seeked to become immortals…and here we are. You must also take into consideration that not all vampire drink animal blood like we do. If there were too many of our kind in the world, the human population would have to live constantly in hiding and in fear. It is different sweetheart." Esme patted my hair down as she spoke and eased away my earlier frustration. I frowned.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't think. I'm sorry Carlisle…that was out of line," I apologized, heat rushed up to my cheeks and colored them pink. Carlisle's features settled into a jovial smile.

"It is pardoned." He said almost cheerily. I smiled, I forgot how understanding Carlisle could be. He was a good man, a good man through and through. "Although Maximum…I think the real question here is why _you_ want to save the weak?" His golden butter colored eyes narrowed as he stared intently at my face. My jaw dropped multiple times, trying to come up with some explanation. I drew blank. I took a deep sigh and said the words I wished to never say.

"I do it for me." I whispered. Carlisle knew…he knew. "Your implications are correct Carlisle. I do this for myself." I continued and pause to catch my breath when a sob racked up my throat. Tears sprang in my eyes, and the world around me faded as I could see nothing…nothing but the faces of the children whose lives I had taken.

"I've killed…so many, Carlisle. I've killed children for God's sake!" I threw my hands in the air, my breath suddenly hitched in my throat and the hyperventilation began. "No one is innocent, Carlisle, don't you see? No one is innocent. We've killed to survive and we've killed to kill. So many have tried to use us as weapons…for the earlier part of my life…I truly believed I had no other purpose then to kill." As I spoke the flock edged closer to me, and the fighting ceased in the background. No one dared to interrupt my rant.

In that moment, I felt so weak and vulnerable. I felt like all the emotions I'd kept simmering in kettle cam boiling to the surface and spilling out for all to see. I felt like my walls were stripped bare till I had nothing but naked raw emotions. I think my body was shaking with sobs but my mind was too far away, wrapped in memories of the past. Two sets of warm arms wrapped themselves around my torso. Angel and Nudge buried their heads against me and…I gave in. I missed them…so, so much. They shared my pain, they shared my past. They felt what I felt and understood me in way the vampires or the werewolves could never truly understand.

"But then I realized…we don't have to destroy. We can save. We have the power, we have the ability…why not save lives? Why not save this planet and all that live on it? I just…I can't let go of this dream, Carlisle. It makes me, me. It makes me human." I smiled through tears and looked at Carlisle expectantly. He was smiling, proud and humbled at my words. He didn't need to say so in words, the serene, understanding expression on Carlisle's face told me everything. Another set of hands came down on my shoulder. Iggy and Fang looked apologetic and guiltily into my eyes.

"We're sorry Max…we were just _so_ sick of killing to survive. We wanted to forget everything and pretend it never existed." Iggy explained.

"But you choose the harder path, Max. You wanted to atone for our sins by saving as many lives as possible." Fang added.

"We were all so sick of the same thing and…we just never took the moment to understand each other," Nudge shook her head at the irony. We had split apart for the same thing we were both against. It was ironic. It was stupid. It was hilarious. I smile broke out on my face.

"You guys….since when did you become such weak saplings?" I leaked sarcasm in my voice. I got a whole boat load of indignant and frankly, threatening glares. "Haha, just kidding, group hug," I say nervously and pull them all into my arms for a big embrace.

Stupid sappy emotions…this is why the flock never talks about these kinds of the things. It always gets us sappy and makes us have all these hallmark-y moments. Never again, I thought to myself and relished the warmth from my family. For now…all my secrets were **_Revealed._**

**So this chapter isn't so funny, I swear, this is the MOST angsty I'm going to make this story. I wanted this story to be a little more on the light hearted load. So yeah…hopefully It'll get there. Anywho, I'm real excited because this is the first story I've written, purely in first person. It's kinda refreshing. **

**I understand if I don't get many reviews for this chapter since it's been a YEAR since I updated but hey….the more you review the more I put up.**

**P.S This chapter has only been lightly edited, if you want to temporarily BETA this story (Temporary because by mid-May it will be up for adoption) please recomend yourself to me :)**

**Kiki1770 out….(yes, I changed my username.) **


	9. Fire or Ice

**Eeep, I took way too long to post this one! I sincerely apologize my fellow fans. I finally got through with this crappy science competition, but now I've got this humungous research paper to do. I'm at my wit's end trying to write my MR fics and my Merlin fics. **

**Hopefully with enough reminders *coughreviewscough* I'll get the next one up much faster!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Fire or Ice

The evergreen forest was chirping, alive with the sounds of birds and crickets, tall oak brown trees towered over me, its canopy blocking out all rays of sunshine. The air was musty with smell of morning dew and sky foggy like the breaking of dawn. The air round me was chilled cold; it bit my raw skin, leaving traces of pinkish-red frost bite. I shivered and pulled my old parka closer to my chest. Being a human avian didn't make me entirely resistant to the biting cold air, but enough so that my own body heat would sustain me. I leisurely walked close to the trees, the tiny miniscule cut on my fingers left behind drops of blood, smeared and pressed into the bark.

Never in my short eighteen years of life did I imagine myself walking through an isolated forest leaving a fake blood trail to throw off my Vampire predators. Well, I never imagined I would fall into the Vampire world either; literally, I fell in love with Edward Cullen.

Butter gold eyes followed my every move with worry. I could feel his eyes staring at me, taking in my whole being, watching me closely. I wasn't uncomfortable, the opposite in fact, I felt protected and warmed by his gaze. It made me giggle to think I could annoy him till his features twisted into a half-hearted scowl. But then I frowned, completely ashamed of myself, what if the blood was affecting him?

"You know, if this is bothering you, you can turn back. I can protect myself, Edward," I whispered softly, keeping my eyes glued to the forest floor and focusing on the task ahead. Although the extreme caution was no longer necessary, I would no longer trip over my two feet. I mused at the revelation that I could now walk down my own drive-way without fearing for my life. "I know that the smell of my blood…well is hard to, err, resist…" I trailed off.

Edward snorted in response. "It's alright, the smell of your blood doesn't bother me anymore," he chuckled. I raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, and watched him with curious, amused, eyes.

"Since when?"

"Since I spent forty-eight hours thinking you were dead." He somberly stared into the dark green canopy, his eyes no longer trained on me. I froze with my palm pressed against the course bark of an oak wood and trembled. The fresh memories of those horrid forty eight hour assaulted my mind. I blinked back tears that threatened to spill and with utter resolve, abandoned my mission and walked back to my boyfriend's side. I stroked his cheek, waiting for him to finish the story. His tender gold eyes met mine, they were deep pools of molten gold, but they were hallowed. I stifled a gasp and tried not to let my shock show on my face. Something…something was different. "The thought of not having you in this world…." Edward shook his head. "It's not worth all the delicious blood in this world."

I forced a smile on my face. "At least you still find my blood the most appealing," I teased and pulled my hands away from his cheek. Edward narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me close till my warm body rested against his icy cold.

"Don't tempt me," He growled into my ear. I giggled and pulled away, as the cold was starting to get to me.

"Come on, let's get out of here" I weaved my hands through Edward's and gently tugged him out of the forest. Of course, Edward had never seen my mask before, he wouldn't recognize it if I wore it now. I hid the turmoil of emotions coursing through my veins with a thin lipped smile, and eyes that only gazed ahead. What was going on?

It didn't take long for the cover of trees to slowly disperse and fade away as the gaps between the trees increased, more deceptive sunlight filtered through. I could see the condensation forming as my hot huff of breaths collided with the harsh cold winter air of Forks, Washington. In a matter of moments, we were back in the clearing.

I found my flock members practicing. Fang fought against Emmitt, Iggy versed Jasper, Gazzy with Seth, Angel with Alice, and Nudge…checking out her nails, I suppose. I snorted at the sight, and avoided the questioning look Edward sent me. Though it startled me a bit when my eyes were drawn to Fang longer than necessary. I think he felt me staring, because shoulder suddenly stiffened and his arced till his obsidian eyes met mine. I glared to cover my embarrassment.

Edward and I walked in hand in hand. I was met with a variety of different glances from curiosity to anger to amusement to jealousy and ridicule. Jacob stood out among the pack members he trotted – not literally, he was in his human form – over to where we stood, followed closely by Sam and Carlisle.

"What's going on?" Instant red flags flared in my mind. I quickly checked everyone for injuries or otherwise. They all looked fine. I frowned at the arriving party.

"We're about to start the next phase of the plan," Edward muttered close to my ears. He received at hateful glare from Jacob Black. Although Sam and Jacob kept their distance from Edward and Carlisle, they stood within speaking distance.

"It was my idea bloodsucker, let me tell her," Jacob admonished. Edward glared at the russet colored man.

"Of course it is," Edward snarled. I shot those two a questioning look, both of whom ignored me. I then glared at them as if to say 'I dare you to fight right now!' Carlisle and Sam put their arms of the chests of their respective family members. Edward and Jacob broke off from their glaring competition.

"So what's this superfluous diabolical plot about?" I arched an eyebrow, questioningly. Jacob flashed me an excited smile.

"Now that Victoria and her new born leeches have your fake trail, we were gonna carry you to the base tent on the mountain, so that we can cover your scent and make you untraceable." Jacob, had he been a child, might have been bouncing at his ingenious plan to get his arms around me. I glared hard at Jacob and Sam.

"And who's going to carry me?" I asked almost accusingly, crossing my arms across my chest. Beside me, I feel Edward chuckling almost proudly. Jacob jabbed his thumb towards himself, proudly.

"We figured you'd be most comfortable with Jacob. He will also stay there with you and….Edward Cullen till dawn breaks and we initiate the battle." Sam carefully explained.

"The morning that follows, Edward and Jacob will be protecting you, it's most likely that Victoria and her underling, Riley, will come for you together. You must remain in the tent the entirety of the fight, Max," Carlisle added his two cents.

For a moment, the entire field had gone deadly silent. I snarled and lunged towards two overly arrogant leaders. Warm arms restrained me fiercely. I pulled against my binder and tried to take a chunk out of their heads, but the arms were too strong. I struggled against my captor and nearly took his head off when I realized it was my brother.

"Woah, Maxie chill! Yeesh, I came by to say hello and you try to take _my_ _head_ off!" Ari nearly squealed. He held his hands up in defense to show he meant no harm. "What's the matter Maxie?"

I threw my head back and laughed humorlessly. "This one wants to carry me to cover my scent," I pointed at Jacob, "And these two think I need to be protected by BOTH Edward and Jake, and that I should _stay in my tent till the fights over._" I growled in response. If Sam and Carlisle looked frightened, they didn't show it. Jake took a full step back in shock, and Edward placed his hand on my shoulder, which I immediately shook off.

"Hahaha…. Do you guys have some sorta death wish? Even I, in all my evil exploits in the past, have never tried to tell Maximum Ride what to do." Ari shook with laughter. I felt a sort of evil satisfaction of having my younger brother on my side. In the back, I see many amused stares from my bird kid audience.

"Listen here, listen real well. First mistake of your fnicking arse plan! I will not be carried! I can easily cover my scent by flying to the tent. Secondly, you saw me fight yesterday, or was it two days ago, either way I want in on this fight. AND I will be the one to rip off Victories bloody head. She holds a grudge against _me._ Not any of you." I stated my demands as calmly as I could manage. But the reciprocal didn't happen with the others. Jacob and Edward both instantly mouthed me off.

I cut them off with a deadly gaze. "No. I'm already allowing you to risk your lives for me, by fighting this war. I cannot and will not ask for anymore." Leader Max seemed to be back in the game. With each passing moment, I desperately tried to shrug off the part of me that was still Bella. War was no place for softies after all. The part of me that was Bella felt her heart give out as Jacob pouted…but the part of me that was Max…her heart had one too many people to love.

"Jacob, please, stay with your Pack. I know you Jake. You're a strong fighter and leader with natural born instincts. Think of Seth. Shouldn't you be there for him?"

"Seth can take care of himself!" Jake growled back. I shook my head.

"You're wrong Jacob. We all need someone. We all need someone to watch our backs. Someone whose hand's you can put your life in and wholeheartedly trust. That someone is you Jake. Seth needs you. You're Pack needs you," I whisper in soft tones so that only the surrounding party of four would hear me. I gingerly patted his cheek and beckoned him to return to their side. Jake's eyes darted between me, his best friend, and Seth, who in the course of the last three months had become like a younger brother to him. Jacob never really had a choice.

"B-but what about you?" He sounded as tormented as he looked. Suddenly, Jake looked younger, younger than his years, like a lost child without a hand to guide his way. I kissed Jake's forehead as if I could will his uneasiness away.

"I have Edward, and Ari, I won't be alone," I replied softly. I knew Jacob was reckless and acted on impulse, I knew he needed a guiding hand and an anchor keep him rooted. I'd always known these facts. I've also always known that, that guiding hand was not me. If Jake and I were ever truly meant to be, he would have imprinted. But this was not so. He needed to let me go.

"Jake, look at me." I whisper, not releasing his face from within my hands. "You need to let me go Jake. I'm not the same person I was two days ago. I'm not the Bella you fell in love with. She's gone Jake."

"I-I don't believe that. She's you and you're her, aren't you?"

"Yes. We are one and the same person, but … Bella was never real. I am. This is the real me. This is not the me you fell in love with. Let me go, please," I pleaded. Jake blinked tears through long black lashes, but they never spilled. He wordlessly kissed the inside of my palm and removed my hand from his face.

Jake turned his back on me. And at that moment, I knew that what Jake and I might have had was gone…it was over. Friendship, love, endearment. Whatever bond the two of us had shared was gone.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was cringing at how easily all my relations from my time as Bella were falling apart. Jake was no longer going to be in my life. Loosing Jake, I lost the Pack, the rowdiest group of friends I've ever had. Keeping Max a secret from the Cullen…well I knew that Rosalie would never forgive me. Emmitt and Jasper had avoided confronting me since I had thrown them like bowling balls. Since my outburst with Carlisle and Esme, the two had become vary of me.

While everything around me fell apart, and silent tears rolled down my face. I felt a pair of cold arms curl around my waste. He buried his head against my neck and blew away the hair that tickled his face. Edward held me as silently cried. But in my mind, the only face I saw…was Fang's. He was the comfort I needed right now.

Our eyes met from across the field and in that moment, I felt it. The old love that Fang and I once shared, rekindled and blazing like a hot furnace within my chest.

It was between the delightfully cool arms around me that comforted and protected me or the blazing hot eyes that warmed me to my core and sent shivers all over my body.

It was a choice of fire or ice.

Either way, I was doomed to die in hell.

* * *

**So this chapter was basically a filler. I already have Edward/Max/Fang drama going on; I really don't need Jacob in the mix. I had to kick him out, sorry Jacob fans. So this chapter was all dialogue and thought huh? Don't worry, I'll get into the actiony aspect of this story soon. **

**Sorry, I only did the bare minimal of editing, hopefully nothing too yucky stood out. **

**Mid-May is sneaking up on us fast eh? I will put up one more chapter after this, and then it will officially be handed over.**

**Review, review, review. **

**Kiki1770**


End file.
